All That Matters
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Nothing is more important to Ron than seeing Rose happy. He'd do anything as long as he knew she was okay. Written for "The Ultimate 'Blame Me' Challenge by CeliaEquus. Father/daughter fluff. Please R&R.


_**Notes: So, this idea was floating around in my head for while, I just never had a reason to write it. And then I found the "Ultimate 'Blame Me' Challenge" and thought it would be perfect. So, it was for a challenge...**_

_**I do not own any of the characters.**_

**All That Matters**

Ron stepped uneasily in to the football stadium, clutching his wand in his inside pocket. It felt strange being surrounded by hundreds and thousands of Muggles and attending a sport's game he knew nothing about.

"Tickets, daddy?" Rose asked excitedly, her eyes taking in everything around them.

Ron dug in to his other pocket and pulled out two cardboard strips which Muggles accepted as tickets. Despite spending a lot of time with them, because of Hermione's family, their ways never ceased to amaze him.

He showed them to a bored looking man (copying what the ones in front did), who lazily directed them to the second row from the front.

Rose glided in to her seat with anticipation Ron didn't understand.

He looked around at the stadium, wondering how Muggles survived without Quidditch. What was football, anyway? They only played with one ball and they couldn't even fly. He wondered how Rose found it interesting.

The grass field was rectangular and instead of three large goal posts at each end, a strange, rectangular net was there.

The mascots were pretty lame, as well. They were just people in costumes.

Sometimes it really annoyed him that Rose had inherited his own father's obsession with all things Muggle. It seemed she found anything magical quite uninteresting and that included Quidditch. But give her a 'television', or a 'computer' and she would be entertained for hours. But her greatest passion of all seemed to be this...football.

It was quite disappointing for Ron that she liked it more than Quidditch. His own daughter! Nothing was better than Quidditch! But with a strong insistence from Hermione, Ron had reluctantly agreed to take her.

"_She asked _you_," she had said with a finality Ron couldn't refuse._

"What exactly is the aim of this game, Rosie?" he asked.

Rose sighed. "To score goals," she told him as if she had said it a hundred times already. "Just like Quidditch."

She then went into a long explanation of the game, using words that made no sense to Ron. He was almost going to suggest they go home and she could come again with Hermione, but when he saw the absolute look of delight on her face as the players came on to the field, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. So they stayed.

"That's _him_, daddy," Rose was pointing to a man on the field with the number two on his back. "He's the best."

However, Ron's attention was on something else. He didn't know anything about football, but he was pretty sure that it didn't involve any flying balls.

The crowd were also starting to notice, pointing in disbelief at the ball flying around the field at top speed. Holding his breath, Ron turned around to see two Ministry of Magic members appear-one of them his own father.

"Did I do that?" Rose questioned, panic in her voice. "Oh no, I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, Rosie," Ron assured her. "We will sort it out." He took her hand and they went over to where the two wizards stood. The one who wasn't his father had a stern expression.

"We have detected the use of underage magic," he said with authority.

"Yes, by an untrained witch who can't control what she does!" Ron argued.

The wizard glanced down at Rose, who had a solemn expression on her face. "You took your daughter to a place with thousands of Muggles?"

Ron hesitated. No one had anticipated that in her excitement, Rose was going to cause a ball that was supposed to stay on the ground, to start flying.

"Why, in the name of Harry Potter, would you do such a thing? I suggest you go home and come back when she can control it!"

"Okay," Rose answered the wizard. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"No!" Ron said before he realised what he was doing. "No, we're staying. You're making such a big fuss over something minor. It was only a flying ball. They will talk about for a week or so and then it will all be forgotten. At least she didn't blow up the stadium, or put tails on all the...'football' players."

"Mr Weasley, I-"

"No!" Ron said again. "I promised Rose I would come here with her and I would rather live the rest of my life without magic than break that promise." He didn't even give either wizard time to answer. Turning his back on them, he returned to his seat. The excitement over what had just happened had already died down.

"I'm so sorry, daddy!" Rose cried. "I'm going to be expelled from Hogwarts before I even start!"

"No you won't," Ron assured her. "Things like this happen all the time. You aren't to blame, Rosie."

To get her mind off what had just happened, he then asked question after question about what was happening. With each passing minute, her mood lifted and she was soon explaining everything that was happening.

"See, you don't need brooms," she said as if she had won a long standing argument. "All you need is your feet. Other than that, it's almost exactly the same as Quidditch."

Seeing how happy being here made her, Ron's opinion of the game softened. She was happy because they were here and he was with her. It was because of him she was happier than she had ever been. The joy he felt in that moment compared to nothing which had ever happened before.

"I'm so glad they won," Rose gushed as they exited the stadium with the rest of the crowd after the game. "It now makes them clear second. They could really win this!" she spoke with the same excitement Ron remembered feeling about Quidditch teams. "Thank you so much for taking me, daddy. I had the best time."

"It was my pleasure, Rosie," he replied honestly. "I'll take you as many times as you want to go."

Rose smiled. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I had fun too." And it was the truth. Football wasn't for him, but he had loved spending time with Rose. He always loved spending time with Rose. They didn't spend enough time together.

Rose beamed up him, slipping her hand in to his. "You're the best," she said.

And in that moment, it didn't matter to Ron one bit that she didn't like Quidditch. It didn't matter that she had covered her bedroom walls with unmoving pictures of Muggle celebrities. It didn't even matter that she had insisted on going to a Muggle school until she started Hogwarts.

All that mattered to Ron was her happiness.

_**If you read it, pretty please review it. Especially if you favourite it!**_


End file.
